


That's the problem

by BilingualShipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pining, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: If Kuroo had to make a shy people list, he wouldn’t include himself on it. Being seen or seeing someone else half-naked wasn’t a bother to him, but suddenly his insides start to burst if it’s Bokuto we’re talking about.





	That's the problem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ese es el problema](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237729) by [BilingualShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper). 



If Kuroo had to make a shy people list, he wouldn’t include himself on it. Anyone could verify how accurate that decision was by just watching his behavior in the club: he never hid as he changed clothes—alternating from the school uniform to the sports one and vice versa—, he didn’t care if someone caught him dripping wet after he took a shower or before he wrapped a towel around his hips in an _onsen_ , wiping sweat off his face with his t-shirt in the middle of practice or during a game wasn’t a big deal, not even having someone next to him in a public bathroom was uncomfortable to him.

His indifference towards being seen half-naked was something he was born with, practically. They could ask Kenma if they didn’t believe it; how many times did he frown after a glance to his body and turning back to his console? _I’d prefer not to know what kind of underwear do you wear, Kuro_ was a common reaction to those times to which he answered with a chuckle and the usual insistent, slow-paced debate.

In his opinion, Kuroo had a nice body, so there were no reasons to be ashamed or to feel self-conscious while exposing it once in a while. It wasn’t like he bragged about it; it was that he just didn’t feel awkward when he had to show more skin than normal for a few inevitable seconds. He wouldn’t force people to close or cover their eyes or to look away as he covered himself; they were free to choose between ignoring him, being jealous of him or admiring him. If he was around the right guys, it was even funny. How many times did he compare musculatures with Tora?

There were only a very few exceptions to his rule, one of them had recently added itself from his I-don’t-mind list. Kuroo had no idea when it became impossible to look at a shirtless Bokuto without bursting inside, he was only sure he wasn’t capable of taking off his shirt when the guy with almost predator-like eyes was around. Even though Kuroo knew the reason behind his new sense of decency, it was hard to accept that _he_ were the one who activated the hormone-driven teenager he still was.

Because of that, even at his own place, Kuroo went to change his practice uniform to fresh home clothes in the bathroom; Bokuto was visiting him and in his bedroom, also changing his sweat-soaked club uniform to clean wear. Kuroo calculated they should take the same time to be done with dressing since they wore similar attires—except for their color palette—, so he came back to his bedroom right after being finished. What a mistake.

After opening the door, he was welcomed by his friend’s uncovered back and legs. The view caused him to gasp so sharp, it caught Bokuto’s attention.

“Huh?” Bokuto turned around to face him, which made everything worse. Kuroo could hear himself repeating Kenma’s words: he didn’t want to know what kind of underwear he wore! “Oh, you’re fast! I was about to put my pants on.” He lifted the sweatpants on his hands for emphasis.

“Yeah. Hurry up with that,” Kuroo murmured with averted eyes.

“Hm? Is that shame?” he asked playfully. “Don’t you tell me you changed clothes apart because of that?!”

“I was just preserving your privacy.” He shrugged, his eyes still to the wall to his right.

“Then why don’t you turn your head to look at me?” There was no answer. “Ah!” Bokuto snapped his fingers and sang, “Do you envy my muscles?”

“What? No.” Kuroo shook his head as fast as he could, looking at him from the corner of his eyes.

“Hm, I truly don’t understand what’s the problem. We’re both guys.”

“That’s precisely the problem,” he blurted out before even processing it in his brain-to-tongue filter. When he noticed what he had just said, his lungs held all the air in as his eyes were wide open.

Bokuto didn’t look as different, just half-naked. The silence in the room lasted less than ten seconds, but desperation made them seem like hours to Kuroo. The other guy’s left eyebrow arched while the right one moved to the center, making Bokuto look even more predator-like than ever. His growing smirk did nothing but accent that characteristic. The pants below his knees and the bent position Bokuto had because of them were the only out of place details.

“Bokuto…?” Kuroo whispered, not so sure what to expect.

As if he had read his thoughts, Bokuto discarded his pants and threw them somewhere in the room. The throbs and temperature on Kuroo’s cheeks increased. He felt tiny even though he was the taller one. Without changing his expression, Bokuto got closer to him painfully slow, trapping him against the door, only stopping when he had no more space where to walk. The proximity let Kuroo notice how dilated were the other’s sharp pupils, making him gulp hard. Could it be…?

“It’s not a problem if we both have it,” he said way too close to his face.

Kuroo wanted to laugh at the almost incomprehensible logic he used to follow, but the impulses he never expected to let loose overpowered everything else. He imitated his smirk and then took his problem aside or, better said, his clothes and awkwardness towards Bokuto.


End file.
